As more women become aware that breastfeeding is the best source of nutrition for a baby, and also offers health benefits to the nursing mother, the need is increasing for breast pump solutions that are user-friendly, quiet, discrete and versatile for use by a nursing mother in various situations. This is particularly true for the working mother, who is away from the home for eight to ten hours or more and needs to pump breast milk in order to have it available for her baby, but it is also a requirement for many other situations where the mother is away from the privacy of the home for an extended period, such as during shopping, going out to dinner or other activities.
Although a variety of breast pumps are available, most are awkward and cumbersome, requiring many parts and assemblies and being difficult to transport. Hand pump varieties that are manually driven are onerous to use and can be painful to use. Some powered breast pumps require an AC power source to plug into during use. Some systems are battery driven, but draw down the battery power fairly rapidly as the motorized pump continuously operates to maintain suction during the milk extraction process. Many of the breast pumps available are clearly visible to an observer when the mother is using it, and many also expose the breast of the mother during use.
There is a continuing need for a small, portable, self-powered, energy efficient, wearable breast pump system that is easy to use and is discrete by not exposing the breast of the user and being invisible or nearly unnoticeable when worn.
To ensure that the nursing baby is receiving adequate nutrition, it is useful to monitor the baby's intake. It would be desirable to provide a breast pump system that easily and accurately monitors the volume of milk pumped by the system, to make it convenient for the nursing mother to know how much milk has been extracted by breast pumping. It would also be desirable to track milk volume pumped per session, so that the volume of milk contained in any particular milk collection container can be readily known.
Many existing breast pump systems can cause considerable discomfort to the user over time. One cause of such discomfort is chafing of the nipple against the nipple flange/housing as the nipple stretches and contracts during the pumping session. There is a continuing need for a breast pump system that is more comfortable to the user, even over repeated pumping sessions.